


Interruptions

by TheonSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, don't you love it, prompts, robert is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt - Aaron and Robert being interrupted by various people in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Hiya, would you be able to do a (newly together/post affair reveal) Robron fic where people (Vic, Adam, Diane, Andy etc) keep walking in on the kissing in various states of undress with cute awkward Aaron and surprisingly ok with it Robert, thanks if you do

Aaron and Robert were sprawled out on the sofa in the back room, Robert’s long legs spread as wide as the smug grin on his face at Aaron making short work of his shirt buttons, when Diane burst into the room.

“Oh for pity’s sake…”

Aaron jumped up, awkwardly covering the front of his tented jeans with a pillow. 

Robert just pouted.

“We were in the middle of…”

Diane huffed.

“Looked like you were just getting started. Well I’ve seen it all before…”

She glanced at Aaron, who was still mortified over the state of his lower half. 

“Maybe not all of it.”

Robert laughed. 

“Keep your hands off - he’s mine.”

Aaron was about to say he wasn’t  _anybody’s_  when a bar rag hit him in the face; he saw another one fly onto an annoyed Robert’s bare chest.

“While you’re tryin’ to get a leg over, I’m run off me feet! Since you got nothing better to do, you can  _both_  help me with the last shift. Busful drivin’ through, thirsty lot. And no floor show - I’m only warnin’ ya once.”

The door shut again, and Aaron went to adjust as Robert hurriedly buttoned up his shirt.

“Heard what she said.”

Robert put on his best serious face.

“I did, and I’ll do as told…”

The solemn slowly melted to smirk as he groped Aaron’s crotch one last time.

“ _When_  she’s around.”

\- - - - - - - - 

They were on another sofa - this time Vic’s place - in what was supposed to be a simple snuggle. Aaron had forgotten nothing was ever simple with perpetually horny Robert’s perpetually wandering hands. 

He’d just slid them down the front of Aaron’s tight suit trousers when they heard the front door slam.

“Sorry,” Andy said, not bothering to make eye contact with them as he threw his keys and coat on the nearby table.

“I-It’s fine, Andy,” Robert replied, haltingly. 

Any guilt he felt was about ten times stronger in Aaron.

“Mate, we didn’t mean to…”

Andy paused, hands on lips, lips pursed.

“I know what you meant to do, Aaron. This isn’t my place. If Vic’s fine with it, I’m not gonna argue. Just…just watch yourself with him, alright?”

He looked over at a crestfallen Robert, head in his hands.

For the rest of the night they really did just cuddle, with Robert appreciating the simple comfort far more than he could ever let Aaron know.

\- - - - - - - -

Aaron was just standing up and wiping his mouth when Victoria walked into the kitchen, ready to start the lunch rush.

“Gross!” she snarled, further annoyed by her brother’s smug reaction.

“Sorry Vic…” Aaron offered, looking down at the floor he’d just kneeled on.

“All we were doing was looking for a meat and two veg. And we found them,” Robert grinned. 

“You make me sick,” she shouted in reply. “You’re such a flippin’ gourmet so you make the orders while I go…get a lobotomy.”

Robert still had no time for her scorn.

“You and that caveman you were dumb enough to marry…”

He continued on in spite of duelling glares from the two main people in his life.

“You’ve christened every inch of this kitchen, and don’t even deny it.”

Vic folded her arms, glare not giving him any quarter.

“S’different.”

He knew he had her.

“Why?”

She glowered one last time as she shoved the cap down hard on his head.

“Cos I WORK HERE!!!”

Robert only stopped pouting after she was well gone, taking off the cap to smooth his messy blonde locks. 

“Suits ya,” Aaron joked as he let Robert get to the cooking. 

\- - - - - - - -

Aaron and Robert had just had a proper barney over something that never mattered as much as what it led to - one of them smashing the other against the rickety portacabin wall, jackets and jumpers flying through the air with the greatest of ease. 

Robert’s hands had just slid into the back of Aaron’s jeans when man and beast interrupted. 

Scrappy barked at him with evil eyes. 

Oh wait - that was Adam. 

“Scrappy’s wantin’ a walk.” 

Aaron pushed Robert away, gathering his clothes and what was left of his dignity. 

“And you couldn’t…”

Adam scoffed.

“You kiddin’? Been scratchin’ the door down for you. I ain’t even in the picture, mate.”

Robert sneered.

“Something tells me that isn’t a new experience for you.”

Adam was about to yell when Aaron spoke up.

“Watch it,” he warned Robert, wearing the blank face that meant business. 

Robert quietly fumed at Adam’s cocky grin as Aaron and his dog went to stretch their legs. He stood against the back wall, feet crossed, hips forward.

Adam tried to focus on his paperwork.

“I’m proud of you.”

Adam sighed, throwing the pen down.

“For what?”

“For learning how to read.”

Adam laughed, flicking the cap of the pen in Robert’s general direction.

“Usedta get proper pissed at cracks like that, but it don’t bother me now. I got your sister…I got whatever you even let Aaron be to ya…and all you can do is sprawl against the wall. Slut poses ain’t workin’ on me, mate.”

Robert glared at him. He took jibes about his posture very seriously. 

“I’m not your ‘mate,’ and I was just trying to get comfortable in this death trap of an office. And as for the rest…Aaron doesn’t have any complaints. Not that you’d ever bother to listen. You’re too selfish and too stupid.”

Adam threw the rest of the pen at him, chuckling when Robert flinched. 

“Oh, I’ve done a lot more than listen,  _mate_.”

Aaron came back just as Robert lunged for Adam.

“Can’t even leave ya alone for ten flippin’ minutes!” he growled. 

“Go on, Aaron…tell ‘im what a shit kisser he is compared to me,” Adam taunted, knowing Aaron would hold him back. 

Robert looked heartbroken. Aaron would have felt more guilty if it hadn’t happened when Robert had been playing happy husband, if Vic hadn’t already known about their annual drunken snog and not been all that bothered.

“Is this true, Aaron?”

Aaron turned red, trying his best not to punch Adam in his smug face.

“You’re both good kissers…” he muttered, croaking with embarrassment. 

“Fine! I am LEAVING!” Robert shouted as he stormed off to his car, Aaron flipping Adam off as he slowly collapsed to the floor with laughter. 

Needless to say, the making up time for that one was quite extensive.


End file.
